This invention relates to a valve arrangement for the control of auxiliary nozzles of air jet looms that are attached to a batten, in particular valves that are attached to the batten or the reed beam and moveable therewith. More specially the present invention relates to such valves comprising a housing having an inlet, an outlet, and a valve closing element which executes essentially a translation motion for opening or closing of the valve in a direction mainly parallel to the batten axis.